Shadowhunters in High School
by Writerlove12
Summary: When clary witnesses a murder form our beloved shadowhunters at the pandemonium they go to her high school to find her instead. Not great at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Clary P.O.V**

Simon and I were at the pandemonium not dancing just lounging around a wall by the back room. "Clary, why are we even here," Simon asked her casting a sideway glance in her direction. I wasn't sure why I was _here_, I just didn't want to be home. After my mom and I got into a fight I stormed out to let off some steam and ended up here with simon. "Not sure, I just don't want to be home," I replied simply. I turned back to face the crowd of dancers, clashing their hips against one another. Then I noticed a figure walking gracefully around all the dancers as if they weren't even there. I followed her gaze and found the boy she was looking at. He had blue electric hair sticking up in put on a seductive smile and walked towards him, I don't know why I was looking but something in my gut told I shouldn't look away. "Clary, Im going to go get a drink do you want anything," asked "No im good " I mumbled back still staring at the figuresas Simon left. The girl headed into the _No Admittance _door with the boy following.

**That was like a little preview but should I continue, please leave a review telling mw what you think. Oh and I going to make Clary a little more bad ass like make her flexible and give her better reflexes. And I'm sort of going along with story just for the beginning but changing it too if you know what I mean. But yeah let me know what you think, Im going to most likely continue it anyways because I love it so far(you know because I planned and thought threw most of it in my head) and im talking a lot so bye. ~J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary P.O.V**

Simon and I were at the pandemonium not dancing just lounging around a wall by the back room. "Clary, why are we even here," Simon asked her casting a sideway glance in her direction. I wasn't sure why I was _here_, I just didn't want to be home. After my mom and I got into a fight I stormed out to let off some steam and ended up here with simon. "Not sure, I just don't want to be home,''I replied simply. I turned back to face the crowd of dancers, clashing their hips against one another. Then I noticed a figure walking gracefully around all the dancers as if they weren't even there. I followed her gaze and found the boy she was looking at. He had blue electric hair sticking up in put on a seductive smile and walked towards him, I don't know why I was looking but something in my gut told I shouldn't look away. "Clary, Im going to go get a drink do you want anything," Simon asked "No im good " I mumbled back still staring at the figures as Simon left. The girl headed into the _No Admittance _door with the boy following. That didn't bother me, what bothered me were the 2 shadows who followed closely behind. After the girl and boy slipped into the room the two shadows stopped by the door.

Then one of them pulled out a weapon, I wasn't sure if it was sword because it seemed to be glowing, it was probably just the lights from the club reflecting from it, then they walked through the door. She needed to figure out what to do, different scenarios flashed before her eyes before she said screw it and bolted towards the door. She opened the door quietly and stepped inside.

As soon as stepped inside she hid behind a stack of boxes. She looked around for the shadows but saw no one. She checked behind to make sure and when she turned back there they were, like they appeared out of thin air. The boy was tied up in ropes while the blonde one was asking it questions I didn't really understand. I couldn't see their features clearly because the two boys were wearing hoods and the girl had her long black hair covering her face not mention this storage room doesn't have the best some reason the more the blonde boy spoke the more I rose out of my hiding spot. Until I was in plain sight for anyone to see but they all seemed distracted except for the tied up boy who glanced at me then smiled. Turning back to the other people he stated "looks like you got a shadow." **(yes I copied that from the hunger games and no, I don't care if they sue me, because im fabulous and overreacting)** All of them turned to look at me, great I thought I just got myself into more trouble.

**Next chapter should be up soon. And im not the type of person who updates only if I get a certain amount of reviews because seriously I should be posting stories because I want to not fo reviews or fame. But yeah keep an eye out for my next chapter, I will start on it tomorrow after school and one more thing I want an outing like a saying I say before I go most youtubers have one so ill take any suggestions and I will keep thinking and until then bye ~J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey quick AN should clary's hair be like a ginger in the book or like blood red from the movie that is all~J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Clary P.O.V**

They were all staring at me as if I was a confusing puzzle. "Jace who is this girl," said the other boy. Jace that was his name but what about the other two. "Now Alec, why do you think I would know her."

"Just figured"

"A mundie and she can see us"

What the hell is a mundie "Should I not be able to see you," I replied with an almost strict tone.

"That's the thing, no you shouldn't, I would leave if I were you little girl."

I'm going crazy, I thought to myself. Before they could breathe another word to me I bolted out of the storage unit, running into Simon."Clary, are you okay."Breathing hard I looked up at him at put my head down not wanting to give anything away

"Great," I muttered not wanting to go into details and dragged Simon out with me.

* * *

**Next Day**

I rolled out of bed reluctantly to get ready of school. Today was the first day back and it's not great to go to school thinking about crazy people you saw at a club. Maybe I was in drugs or maybe I am just down right crazy. Either way I shouldn't be worrying about that on my first day. I smiled and got dressed. Then went to the bathroom to tame my red hair. It was once an almost orange color but now it has a blood red color going on,like a red rosé I guess.

By the time I was done Simon was waiting outside for me already with Eric's van. He flashed me a smile and went around to the drivers side and I climbed into the passenger side. " So you want to tell me about last night," he glanced at me. He is my best friend but he would think I was going crazy. I couldn't tell him everything.

"Last night, I thought I saw someone with a knife," it wasn't a total lie I just didn't tell him the part about where I went dilerious.

"oh, is that all"

"yup"

* * *

When we finally pulled into the school parking lot kids were everywhere. Simon and I headed to go get our schedule

**Isabelle P.O.V**

when we got to the Mundie school, all I had to do was glance up at it and know no one has remodeled anything on it in awhile. "Why are we here again," Alec asked. I know it isn't fun, but this is our job.

" We have got to see why this is a big spot for demons to come from, and that girl, if she is here she better answer a few questions."

"It doesn't help that we barely saw her face, though" Jace mumbled

"But we saw her hair, I mean not many people have hair like that," I added positively.

"Let's just go get out schedule,"

**Hey I know it's not that long but sometimes, like this chapter, I type them on my iPad and they are little harder because you knew it's not like a keyboard. but they will get longer and I really love this story. Like my last story I couldn't write because I wasn't that into it and I thought I was just lazy but when I type this one I could go on and on. But anyways I will update soon~Jenna**


	5. AN PLEASE READ

**HEY Im going to try to do at least 1 chapter a week maybe 2 but if i dont please dont get mad something probaly cam up kk bye ~J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alec P.O.V**

It took me forever to find my first class, this p,ace was like a maze. When I finally got there class barely started so I wasn't noticeably late. I went to the back of the room and sat down. This was going to be a long hour.

* * *

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

When I got to the classroom I quickly scanned the room for any red-heads:none. I sighed and sat down. Maybe she didn't even go to school here, but how many schools are there in Boston. But we are here to find any demons first.

* * *

**Clary P.O.V**

When class was finally over and time for lunch, I ran to the cafeteria and got mine and Simons lunch then went to our table. Simon walked in and saw me then sat down. "Hey, have you heard about the new kids."

New kids,well that was something new. "No."

" Well, the new girl is in one of my classes and I know she has an older brother and an older adopted brother only he is only a few months older and-" I glanced up, and saw Simon looking behind me,"and they seem to be staring at you" he finished. I turned around and saw 3 pair of eyes glancing at me. A girl with raven black hair, a boy who had to be her brother who were sitting together and across from them was boy who had blonde hair and they were all looking at me. The girls brother said something to the blonde. I could just make out the words 'red hair' they were just staring at my hair. I couldn't blame them I had pretty e weird color hair. I turned back towards Simon and shrugged.

* * *

**After school, Alec P.O.V**

"So do you think it could be her," Izzy asked

"What would it matter, she's just a mundane," I said back

" A mundane, who can see us," Jace stated

great now Jace was going to go out of his way to get with this girl then toss her aside, perfect.

"Jace we really will need to talk to this girl, she isnt somebody you are just going to use."Isabelle said staring directly at Jace.

"Im not but im saying we still need to check her out, you know follow her."

"So now we are stalkers, great." I mumbled

* * *

**Clary P.O.V, Next Day**

The golden eyes, she remembered them, even in the dimness of the pandemonium she remembers the eyes, but what was so special about them. I picked up my sketch book and started drawing the symbols that were the girls skin, the ones she could see through her dress. I rolled out of bed and got dressed, even though it was a Saturday, I would get up at 5:30 every Saturday or Sunday morning, take a 2 hour bus ride to Berkshire forests(link in my description if you want to see what they look like). My mom didn't even notice because I only spent an hour there drawing. I went to the bus stop and waited.

When I got there breathed in the fresh scent and started walking farther into the woods, with my supplies in my hand. As I started walking, i could tell somebody was following me, like when you could just feel someone going up behind you. I start walking cautiously, until I get to the river, then I sit down and lay out all my supplies. "May, I ask why you are following me." I say in a calm voice.

"I didn't even think you noticed." Said a female voice

I turn around and look at the raven haired girl. "Would like to sit with me?"

"sure"

"You're the new girl, right?"

"Umm, Yeah, so what are you working on?"

"Oh drawings."

She picked up my sketch book, and started flipping through the pages, I so badly wanted to take it out of her hands. I mean, nobody really is aloud to go through my drawings, but I will let her, just this once. I was watching her expressions as she flipped through them, until one page her expression seemed to change to disbelief, I glanced over to see what had spooked her. When she looked at the page she saw the symbols she had drawn earlier. "What are these,?" She asked with an almost accusing expression on her face."Umm, not sure I said, they are just some weird things I drew," I say quickly,taking the sketch pad from her hands, "I've got to go"

"But you have only been here for 5min. and I know you dont live close to here."

"Yeah but my mom will be wondering where I am" i say as i gather my supplies and start to head out

**Hey guys this should be the last if not then one of the last short chapters but you will need to give me time to work on those. I add another part to the chapter everyday but that is going to take me a few days to write so please be patient with me, and if I do ever post a short chapter starting next week i will either post another chapter that day or the next day but until then, stay awesome~Jenna**


	7. Chapter 7

**Later that Day Izzy P.O.V**

When I got home my brother was already waiting for me in the library. "Now where the hell were you?"

"I was getting information on the girl," I said nonchalantly turning to leave and go to my room.

"Okay and what did you find…"

I turned around to face my brother. "She has to be the one we saw at the club, she was in the woods drawing, so I sat down and looked at her sketch book and she had drawings of runes in her sketch pad," I said trying to sound confident

Alec shut his eyes and sighed like he was thinking, he paused and said,"Even if she is the girl what are we going to do, 'hey you can see invisible people who fight demons, and you may be one of us.' Did we even think that far."

"That's not the reason you don't like her you're just possessive over Jace and find her as a threat," I said in a harsh whisper, just in case Jace was anywhere around here. I mean im not thrilled about having a girl in here but its work before personal issues, So my brother is just going to have to suck it up.

Alec glanced around the room checking to see if anyone was there, then turned back to me "You know that isn't the case, this girl will have no skills with fighting and will just drag us down." Alec has a point but who said we were going to make her fight anything we just need to make sure that she is safe, we get our answers then poof we are gone out of her life, but that isn't what I said, its like my instincts took over and forced words out of my mouth.

I slammed my hands down the table."Then god damn it alec we will teach her how to fight," and I stormed out of the room, with my conscience nagging at me saying 'haha you think you are just going to disappear, good luck with that' and I slumped my shoulders in defeat, knowing that this girl was going to be a bigger part of our lives than we thought.

**Clary P.O.V Monday Morning at school**

I sat down for class and waited for the teacher to walk in. When she did she had a boy with blonde hair and golden eyes trailing her. He had this look to his face that said 'I don't want to be here but I have to.' "You guys this is Jace he is new to this class but since we haven't even been in school a full week, so there isn't anything you really need to catch him up on." She glanced around the room and paused on the seat in front of me. "You can sit in front of Clary," she said, pointing to my desk.

Jace followed her finger at looked at me and a smirk spread across his face, he looked back at the teacher and nodded. He sat down in front of me and stared straight ahead.

The teacher kept going on and on about history and I know it's her job but seriously I already learned this stuff years ago all they do is review and review saying next year this and next year that, but whatever at least it stays easy I guess.

I started thinking about Isabelle and the drawings in my sketch pad. "Okay class, I will be right back." When she left the classroom I pulled out my sketch pad and stared at the symbols. I flipped open to a new page and started drawing the night at the pandemonium. The 2 boys with knives and the ribbon-slim girl. When I finished I set it on my desk and looked at it, when I glanced up Jace was staring intently at it and I guess he felt my eyes on him because he looked up at me with a questioning look in his eyes. "Whats that?" he asked

"Umm, nothing," I stated back, wow yeah if I saw someone draw this I wouldn't think was nothing. I must have looked like I was about to run into the hallway screaming because he hesitantly nodded his head and turned back around.

When our teacher finally got back there was only 2 minutes of class left so she let us go early. Doesn't matter anyways my next class was chemistry not like I was looking forward to that.

* * *

**LUNCH**

When it was finally lunch i got in line grabbed mine and Simons food and headed to our table. When he walked in I waved him over and passed him his tray. "Thanks Fray," he said. I smiled at the nick name. "So any of the new kids friends with you yet," he asked jokingly. "Oh ha ha, and no I think I've scared two out of three of them already."

"Wow it's new record."

"Oh shut up," I said jokingly and punched him in the arm.

"Hey, at least we have each other," he replied.

_Beep Beep  
_"Hang on," Simon said as he answered his phone

"Oh, okay, umm yeah give me a few minutes,..." he paused "Okay see you then."

he hung up then looked at me "Hey, my mom has the flu and wants me home, so I will see you tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah, go lunch is almost over anyway, I will just go to the art room or something," I said. When he left the cafeteria I gathered my stuff up and started heading to the art room. When I was in the hallway I heard voices, I normally would shake it off as some teachers but I recognized these voices and they weren't teachers but why would students be in the hallway at lunch. When I got closer I could make at the conversation "No, it's not, you just want it to be her,don't you," said one of the voices, defiantly a boy, "Now why would I do that, this is important and all signs point to her," said the other voice, this one more familiar. I hugged the wall and peered around the corner to see who it was. The first thing I saw was raven black hair, then golden hair. I turned back to the wall, duh how did I not recognize the voices before, it was Jace, Isabelle, and Alec. But what the hell were they talking about. I was so caught up in my thoughts i didn't realize they had stopped talking. When I turned around to peek again they were all staring in my direction at me. _shit. _I turned and bolted out of there.I don't know why I was running it's not like I committed a crime, I guess I didn't want to be caught. I didnt even know where I was running I mean I had already left school grounds.

It wasnt until I was at a familiar street did I stop running. Wow that was lame, I know I shouldn't ditch school but it was already well into the next period and there was only one period after that and it was science. I wouldn't be missing much. Once my breathing had slowed I looked around and headed into the java jones across the street.

When I was sitting at a table with my coffee I finally fully relaxed. But then I remembered the conversation they were having in the hallway, I didnt here much of it but what the hell were they talking about.

* * *

When I finally got home neither Luke or my mom were there so I set my bag down and went to go get a snack. When I finally settled on an apple and went to grab my sketch pad I couldn't find it. I set my apple on the table and looked through my bag one more time and came up empty handed, and then I remembered at history class I was so distracted at Jace seeing my picture that I must have left it there.

At least I know where it is, so I shouldn't freak out. Just hopefully nobody looks through it. I have been having weird dreams of people,symbols,and creatures and the only way for me not to go crazy is to draw them, so if someone looks at it I'm doomed. But it was my history teacher I reminded myself, she has this thing of saying like everybody forgets something, so she usually puts it on her desk for someone to come for it. This seemed to calm me down a bit. I picked up my apple and went to my bedroom.

* * *

**Izzy P.O.V**

"Now why would I do that, this is important and all signs point to her," Jace said

"he has a point Alec don't-" I cut myself off, Jace and Alec seemed to get it and they strained to listen, there was someone in the hallway too, I pointed to the corner where the other halway starts. Jace nodded and we all stared. A head turned to look our way but seeing our eyes quickly looked away and we could tell... bolted like hell out of there, leaving a trail of red hair following. I turned towards Jace with a worried expression, and he seemed to be thinking the same thing _how much did she hear_. Alec put his hand on his head and looked at us "well shit, guys if she is the girl we better hope she didnt here a lot or else we arent getting anywhere near her without her turning and running," and then he left. Jace looked at me "He isn't thrilled about her."

I sighed and then turned to start walking towards the cafeteria, but before I did I said to Jace with my back still turned to him "neither am I" then I walked off to the cafeteria.

* * *

**At the Institute**

"So if she is her, by now I'm almost 100% sure how are we going to get her and find out what's up with her," I said.

"Can we discuss it after we go check out the school," Alec said

I took a quick glance at him and threw my hands up in defeat "Fine,whatever lets go"

It was now 9:00pm and we were in gear and about to go check out a part of the school that Alec said had demon activity over there earlier. So we got in the elevator.

On our way down I said aloud to no one in particular "Why would there be demon activity at a school I mean wouldn't there to many witnesses for a demon"

Jace of course was the one who replied " I don't know but whatever it is it can't be good"

* * *

When we got to the school it wasn't hard to get in. Once we were walking down the hallway Alec guided us to where he the demon activity last was earlier today. But once we got to the room nothing was in there. Jace pulled out his sensor and walked around the room with it, then he looked at us and shook his head "There was some demon activity, but it was earlier ,whatever was in here is gone now, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to check out the whole school."

"You're just looking for something to kill," I said

"Well we came all the way over here might as well try to find something to kill," He replied

As we walked down the hallway we glanced in every classroom, just in case the sensor didn't pick something up. But there never was anything we were always coming up empty handed until we got to our last hallway. The sensor started going crazy I glanced at Alec then at Jace, they both nodded our sign for get against the wall and get ready. We opened the door and went in. There were 5 eidolin demons, but they were disguised as students, thats what all the activity was_. _The fight didn't last long especially with caught off guard demons. After I put my whip away I glanced around the room we were in. Jace doing the same thing. "Oh this is my history class," he said glancing around until his eyes stopped on something on the ground. He bent down to pick it up. I walked over to him "Jace, what is it" I asked.

"It's Clary's sketch book," he said

"Might as well take it and give it to her tomorrow, then maybe she will talk to us" I suggested.

"What harm could be done," Jace said shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

We were all sitting around the library table with Clary's sketch pad in the middle. "So who wants to look first" I said. We all glanced around each other Jace shrugged "I will, I guess". He grabbed the sketch pad and started flipping through the pages, his expression didn't change much so i was guessing he wasnt finding anything helpful until he stopped flipping and looked at one picture then the next page and the next page he had the same confused expression. "Jace, what is it" Alec said. Jace didnt answer he just kept flipping through the pages. "Jace what is it," I said. He shook his head and passed the sketchpad towards us "Just, look" he said. Alec and I both leaned closer to look at the sketchpad. After looking through a couple of pages I stopped and stood up. This girl had drawn the silent brothers, us at the pandemonium, seraph blades, demons, and runes. "Okay we know it's obviously her, but now what."

"Well now we can stop going to that awful mundane school" Alec said.

"Yeah but what about the girl," Jace said.

"Listen right now is not the time to break the news to her, we should give it a few days of thinking before we go after this girl," I said.

**hey sorry my brother broke my computer and it took us awhile to get another one but anyways I'm back and sorry for any bad spelling I typed so e of it on my Ipad and the autocorrect is just awful. And since I was absent I think instead of doing one long one at the end of the week I will do a bunch oa regular sized ones through out the week, just because I'm behind on the story**

**~ Jenna**


	8. Chapter 8

**Clary P.O.V **

The first class I had today was art, which is super easy for me so, that went by quickly, all we did was learn different types of shading and blending colors. Next was history I got there early to look at for my sketchpad but couldn't find it anywhere, now I was really worried what if someone took it and looked through it, they would either think I was crazy or have a big imagination. I was praying for the second one. When more students started coming in I hesitantly got in my seat and waited for my teacher. The seat in front of me was empty the entire period. But did I expect Jace to have perfect attendance, and why am I concerned about Jace I barely know him much less actually had a full out conversation with him.

* * *

When school was finally over Simon and I headed over to the comic book store. "So how did you get me to come here again," I asked Simon while shuffling through some comics.

"Because I'm your friend and you want me to be happy," He replied with a smirk.

"Right, because that is what my life is about making sure you are happy," I said back.

" Just let me go pay for this and we can leave," he said walking over to the cash register.

I nodded and turned to look out the window and when i did I was almost positive I saw someone with green reptile skin walking down the street, I rubbed my eyes and when I looked again he was just an average man. _I'm going crazy_, I thought to myself.

"Hey ready to go." I jumped, I had forgotten about Simon.

"Yeah, lets go"

* * *

**Line Break**

It was finally Friday but still Jace, Isabelle and Alec still haven't shown up for school. Which I found odd, yes they could have been sick but on the same exact day, oh whatever I'm just over thinking it. I walked into the cafeteria and was surprised to find Simon sitting down at our table with both of our lunches. "Wow," I remarked, "You actually got here before me, impressive."

"My teacher let us out early, so I took advantage of it," he said smiling, "So any sign of your sketchpad?" he asked. My mood darkened, I had forgotten about my sketchpad.

"No, it's in none of my classes, I'm worried someone took it," I said with a sigh.

"I'm sure it will turn up," he said reassuringly. I managed a weak smile. Maybe when I was running it fell out and onto the street and someone picked it up and tossed it away. Hopefully, even if I did have that sketchpad forever at least someone won't know me and find me and call me crazy. Maybe I'm exaggerating.

"Yeah, hopefully," I say with a smile.

"So do you know why the trio are a absent,"he said nodding towards there empty table. The trio so that's what he calls them, huh it's kind of funny. "No, they just stopped coming, wouldn't be surprised if they switched schools, I mean this place is a dump," I said and it was true it looks like this place hasn't been cleaned or remodeled in decades.

* * *

**Saturday  
**

I usually head to Java Jones with Simon today but since his band had an important meeting today he had to go to it. I go to the bathroom and brush my hair and teeth. When I was done with that I raided my closet for some clothes. I finally settled on a pair of jeans, a black flowy shirt with a cross on it and my dark blue converse. I went into the kitchen to find my mom talking on her cell phone.

" bye mom" I say.

She hung up her phone "Wait where are you going," she asked before I could leave.

"Java Jones, I go there every Saturday" I say

"Well yes but usually Simon is with you," she said.

"Oh he had band practice today, mom I will be fine," I say while opening the door.

"Okay but come straight home," I here her call as I shut the door behind me.

As I'm walking down our hallway to go to the stairs someone leaves Dorethea's **(****Not sure if I spelled that right)** apartment. I glanced over at the person and I saw there eyes staring at me, not just eyes cat eyes, but when I looked again they were normal eyes. I started walking faster and didnt stop until I was about a block away from my house.

When I finally get to Java Jones I order my coffee and go to sit down. When I finally finished, I throw away my cup and grab my bag to leave. When I'm outside of Java Jones I turn to go back home, but I see figure out of the corner of my eye in the alley. I turn around to see who it is just standing there and nearly scream. It's the person from the pandemonium and he is just staring at me. I glance around to see if anyone else notices him, but no one seems to pay him any attention. I start walking into the alley but get more confident as I approach him, I wanted answers and obviously this guy isn't just a normal killer, he has to be connected to the things I was drawing. When I'm in the alley I look at his face and couldn't believe it. "Jace," I whisper, then I get my confidence back, "You're a killer, I saw you at the pandemonium kill someone," I say but now it makes sense the way he acted towards my drawing.

"You saw me kill something, not someone," He said pointing a finger at me "that thing was far from human and you know it. I know what you have been drawing ad I don't mean just the pandemonium picture."

It took me a minute to realize what he just said. "You took my sketchpad and looked through it." Now I was mad more than scared he did not have the right to do that, that sketchpad has some of my most secret drawings.

Jace just looked annoyed and frustrated like he was talking to a kid. "Listen little girl, this situation is bigger than some of your drawings, and if-" he was cut off by the ring of my phone "answer it, that is very annoying," he said.

I got my phone out of my bag and looked at my caller ID. 'Mom' was displayed across the screen. Great now my mom was wondering where I was and when I was coming home. I answered the phone,"Mom I'm coming home," I say in an agitated tone.

_"No don't come home, go to Simon's, get Luke tell him Valentine found me, I Love You," _then the phone went dead.

"Mom!" I screamed into the phone even though I knew it was hopeless, I looked at my phone it was about to die anyways even if I was able to get her on the phone it wouldn't be long, while I was talking Jace had pulled out some weird device and was playing with it but now he looked concerned.

"Clary, whats wrong" he said.

"Give me your phone," I pleaded. "It's not a phone, but you need to tell me what's wrong."

Now I was frustrated, I grabbed the thing out of his hands and ran down the alley.

I realized it right away...this thing was not a phone. Why didn't I just listen to him but oh well can't turn back now. I had just reached my apartment complex and was running up the stairs. Even if something bad were to happen I knew just wasn't far behind, I didn't see him running after me but I could here his footsteps coming after me but when I ran into on coming traffic I couldn't here them any more. But I knew he didn't just give up. When I finally reached my floor I headed to my apartment. The door was off the hinges and the place was a wreck. "Mom," I called out. I walked into the kitchen and looked around for any signs of her but came up empty. I heard footsteps by the front door "Jace?" I say. I walk over to the front door and see a big man with dark hair making a bigger mess of my house as if he were looking for something. Then I noticed the weird creature next to him. I gasped and stumbled back, which was a mistake because that is when he seemed to notice me.

"Well, well I didn't know she had a daughter," he said smiling. I didn't say anything, I now was wishing even more I had listened to Jace. Pangborn just barely missed you, good thing we do double checks," he said, then lunged for me. I had known he was going to do that so I had been able to dodge his grab but I didn't know how much longer I would last. And I didn't know when he was going to decide to use that creature. And when I had dodged his attack I had landed with my back to a wall on my side. I now sat up, my front door was to my left, maybe if I was quick enough I could run to the door and get out of here. But if I did the creature was still just sitting by the door as if waiting for me to do so. If I could get to my room maybe I could barricade it to hold them off long enough for me to go out my window, may be risky but so was staying here.

I stood up and was about to run to my room when the man knocked down again. Note to self next time I'm running away from someone to always watch them while I make out a plan. The man was now looming over me. I scanned my surroundings looking for anything to help me. Nothing I could grab without him killing me grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up then banged my head against the wall and let go, I thought he was just going to leave me there but no, my fate wouldn't let me get off that easy, next thing I knew I was punched in the face over and over again. I sank to the floor, I didn't know how much more of this I could take. The man took out his sword, the same I saw Jace with at the pandemonium, I looked at my shoes with my head pounding, if I was going to die here I didn't want to see it.

I studied my shoe laces, then I felt a gust of wind, probably him lowering his sword on me. I closed eyes but after a few seconds the impact never came. I opened my eyes and looked up... the man was gone, nothing was there, I was stunned for a moment. I looked to my left, nothing not even the creature was there. _Shit._ Who knows if that thing is dead or wondering around. I looked to my right and couldn't believe it there was Jace having a duel with the burly man. That must have been the gust of wind I felt, Jace knocking the guy off the ground. I stood up, slowly though not wanting to make me dizzy. I didn't know what to do next, if I left now people on the street would be worried and I can't answer questions right now. But if I stayed here I could get more injured. I started walking towards the door just going to go wait in the hallway for Jace but then I heard this weird slithering sound. I turned around just in time to roll out of the way.

I stood up quickly to make sure that thing **(I'm talking about a ravener in case you didn't notice) **didn't get on top of me. I looked over at Jace for some help and he seemed to meet my gaze, he punched the burly man in the face as I jumped out the creatures way again, "Clary," Jace called, I looked in his direction as he slid a dagger about the length of my forearm towards me. I nodded and grabbed it quickly. When I turned to face the creature again it seemed to notice I now had a weapon and hissed at me. I was still a little lightheaded, okay really light headed from the beating but when the thing lunged again I moved to the side and sliced it's back. Not killing it but injuring it badly, it turned to face me, I backed up with my back to where my door should be and stared at the thing. It lunged but not for me, but for above me. I didn't know what it was doing until I looked to where it landed. Above on the door frame. One of it's taloned hands tried to claw me but i ducked just in time. The thing jumped off of where it was standing and jumped on to one of our bookshelf's. For a few moments it just stood there hissing at me but when I turned my head to see how Jace's fight was going I felt all of it's body weight come crushing on me, my head slammed into the floor and Jace's dagger falling out of my hands.

* * *

**Izzy P.O.V  
**

"Where the hell is Jace," I screamed to Alec, "He should have been back by now, he said he could do this on his own but what if something happened to him."

"Izzy it's Jace he may be reckless and everything but I'm sure he is fine and if he was in danger don't you think he would have notified us, I'm pretty sure whatever he ran into he can handle, we are just going to have to wait," Alec said. This seemed to reassure me, Alec was right Jace is careless not brainless.

"Fine, but if he isn't back in thirty minutes we are going after him," I say.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say," he said "But in the meantime i'm hungry and want food so I will be in the kitchen if you need me, and no I do not need you to make me anything to eat I will find something" he said and stalked off to the kitchen. I slumped my shoulders, great now what am I supposed to do.

**Hey guys next chapter should be up soon but I have school Monday so ughh because this week was my fall break so yeah peace -Jenna**


	9. Chapter 9

**Clary P.O.V**

I was on the ground, defenseless, with a bloody nose, a horrible headache and not to mention a creature saying how it is going to eat me. I turned my head looking for the dagger I dropped. When bingo! I saw it and if I could inch forward just a little I could grab it. I outstretched my arm and tried to grab it, it was only centimeters away from my hand. I cautiously and slowly slid my body closer to it, though the creature didn't seem to mind me it just kept going on about different ways it was going to kill me. I reached out one more time and was just barely able to grab the hilt of it. I flung it closer to me and got a better grip on it. I took it and stabbed it in the side. The thing gave a weird screeching noise and flung its self off of me. When it did I gave out a yell of agony, what I hadn't noticed was that when I was reaching for the knife it was slowly curling its claws into my shoulders and lower stomach, like when you have a cat sitting on top of you and you are petting it, then stop the way it curls it claws into you to get your attention, of course this was more painful and less cute.

The thing was lying on its side obviously really injured. I stand up slowly, with the dagger in my hand and walk over to the creature. I pick up my knife drive it into the things head.

**Jace P.O.V**

This guy will not stay down, now we are just striking back and forth waiting to get the upper hand. This has been going on for a few minutes, and I was getting tired. Then I hear a cry in pain. I glance over and see Clary with blood all over clothes looking like she walked through hell, she had my dagger in hand and impaled the monster. But me looking at her gave him the upper hand. He hit me in the head with the butt of his sword and I fell to the ground. I was hoping Clary had made it outside okay. But when I glanced over she was sitting on the ground with the ravener dead at her feet but that isn't what bothered me, what bothered me was Clary, her entire face had gone pale as if she were dead. I turned back towards the guy who was walking over to me with a smile on his face. He raised i his sword but I rolled out of the way before it could hit me. This guy had to have a slow functioning brain because when I stood up he was still staring at the spot I had been. I went to bring my sword down but right then he seemed to realize what happened and he tried to move out of the way but not fast enough because I was able to slice his side.

He grabbed his side and put his sword away "I'm not that stupid kid," he said before he ran into the hallway going who knows where, I was going to follow but remembered Clary. When I knelt next to her I knew she had poison coursing through her veins. I examined her shoulders where I had first seen blood. When I looked at the wound I knew she was clawed by the ravener, I picked her up and carried her downstairs. I knew a few alley way short cuts I could take without being seen.

* * *

When I finally made it to the Institute it was probably 3:00 in the afternoon. I ran in screaming for Isabelle, Alec, and Hodge. "Jace do you know-" Isabelle said but cutting herself off after seeing the girl in my arms. "Get her to the infirmary and I'll get Hodge" she said running out of the room. Right, I ran down the hallways knowing where to go but not really paying attention. It is like my feet just ran on instincts, I just know I couldn't let Clary die.

When I got to the infirmary I didn't have to wait long for Hodge. He came bustling in with a bunch of weird potion looking things and with Isabelle right on his tail. "We can handle it from here Jace, why don't you go get cleaned up" he said without even looking at me.

**Okay a little shorter but I felt I should end it there because if not it would just be dragging on. And I think I'm changing it around at first when I started this story I just wanted them to be in high school but found that my story would be better if it would be in this direction hope you aren't mad about that change ~Jenna**


	10. Chapter 10

**Clary P.O.V**

I tried to open my eyes, but even that was a hard struggle. It felt like someone was holding my eyes down trying to make me go back to sleep. So instead I sat up and rubbed my eyes, when they finally opened I glanced around the room I was in. Almost everything was white, the beds, the walls, and the floor. I tried to remember what had happened when the events had come pouring on me. I looked at my shoulders and my stomach but nothing was there, not even a scratch. I notice a stack of clothes with a piece of paper on it.

_Here are some clothes. We had to burn your old ones. Sorry about that._

Great. I pick up the clothes and head to one of the bathrooms nearby. It was a pair of jeans, with a red V-neck and a black leather jacket. I walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway. But I might as well have walked into a maze. I went up and down hallways until I was just down right confused. Was there even anyone here? I went down one more hallway until I heard something like pots and pans being clattered. I followed the noise and ended up in the kitchen. In took me a second to remember there was someone in here. I glanced around and spotted someone in the pantry rummaging through it. I walked over to them but didn't male a sound. When I got to them I noticed the hair. It was Isabelle but she seemed to be so lost in trying to find something she didn't pay me any mind. "Alec," she started "Do you know where-," and she spun around. "You're not Alec." She said. I shook my head. "Well as long as you are awake and here I might as well take you to the library, Hodge has been waiting to speak to you," she said.

"Hodge?" I asked.

"I assumed Jace had told you but yes Hodge, our mentor." Oh, I thought. I was trying to think why she would assume that but then I remembered that Jace was gone for a long time but it wasn't to tell me information.

When we walked I tried to make a mental note of the hallways we went down. "So, do you have any parents?" I asked just trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, they are in Idris though with my younger brother though."

"Idris?" I asked, just getting more curious.

"Yeah, it's like shadowhunters home town, like how New york is yours," She said as if that summed everything up. But I just nodded my headed not wanting to push it.

"And here we are," she said opening up two doors. We walked in; I let a gasp out of my mouth. This place was huge.

"You finally woke up," said a voice, I followed the sound and found Alec and Jace both lounging in some chairs, But it was the old man next to thehath at had said it. "Excuse me where are my manners, I'm Hodge," he said holding out his hand, I shook it .

"That tiny thing killed a demon," Alec said with an unimpressed tone.

Wait what did he say, I took a moment to breathe before I yelled, "That thing was a demon!" I exclaimed. I shook the comment about how small I was aside, that thing was on top of me and nearly killed me.

"Well, yes, what did you think it was," Jace said, trying not to laugh obviously.

"I thought it was a monster or something, but I guess I didn't really think about it. But when I picture demons I picture like evil ghosts," I said.

"No demons are far from ghosts,"Jace said smiling, he found this funny, that thing had nearly killed me, at least it only knocked me out for- how long was I asleep.

"Wait how long was I out?" Now I was worried, I forgot about Luke, Simon and my Mom.

"Well," Isabelle answered this time, "we got you on Saturday and now it's Tuesday, so about 3 days." 3 days, I had to call Luke.

"Do you guys have a phone, I need to call someone," I begged. Hodge pointed to the phone on his desk, I walked over to it and dialed Luke's number. It took a minute for him to pick up.

**"Hello"**

_"Luke!"_

**_"Clary!, where are you, are you okay?"_**

_"Yeah I'm fine, but Luke who is Valentine and what does he want with my mom?"_

**_"It doesn't concern you, just stay out of it, and don't call back."_**

_"Luke, wait" _But the line was dead.

I hung up the phone. "Damn," I shouted.

"Clary, what do you mean Valentine," I turned around and saw everyone looking at me but it was Jace who had spoken.

"When I was talking to my mom she said that somebody named Valentine had found her and to tell Luke," I said in a low sad tone, "But," I say extending the t in the word but, with an almost sigh at the end ,"Luke apparently, doesn't care what happens to me or my mom," I say trying to sound casual. I turned back towards the phone expecting Luke to call back but I knew it was hopeless when I turned back to face them Izzy was leaving saying she was going to order Chinese food, Alec was still lounging in the chair with hostile eyes, Jace was staring at me with a sad expression on his face but it quickly disappeared as he met my eyes, and Hodge had pity in his.

"Do you think we could go back to my apartment, to check stuff out, to see any evidence of my real heritage?" I looked at Hodge, part of me wanted to look at Jace, to ask him but this a wasn't his call, it was Hodge's.

"You can't go alone and I'm not sure-" He replied but was cut off by Jace.

" I could take her, it wouldn't be a problem," He said. Hodge and I looked at him even Alec. Sure, I hadn't known Jace long but I knew this was out of his character.

"Okay then, but leave tomorrow, the sun is almost setting and that way you will have more time," He said looking at the both of us. I couldn't keep the smile off my face this was the first good news in awhile and sure it may not be much but it was something. I quickly nodded and exited the library.

**Hey quick short chapter next one should be up tomorrow or the next and sorry for not updating I had a friend staying over and my honor society induction ceremony but no matters I'm back.**


End file.
